darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Underground Pass/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to King Lathas on the 1st floor of Ardougne Castle. *Talk to Koftik in the in the western most part of West Ardougne. *Enter the cave and run south at the first junction. *Talk to Koftik for a cloth. Use it on an arrow, then light it. *Equip your bow and fire arrow, then shoot the guide rope attached to the bridge. *Continue through the cave until you reach a gap. Use a rope on the tiny 'Old spike' at the edge of the gap. *Continue through the cave until you reach a large grid. *Surge across the grid. You will fall through some of the tiles. Pull the lever at the end. Orbs of light *Run past the zombie camp, there will be odd markings along the walls of the corridor. These are traps, Surge past them. *You will reach an altar, take the north path using planks on the flat rocks. Take the orb. *Take the north west path. Take the orb. *Take the west path, traversing the flat rocks as before. Take the orb. *Take the final path, don't pick up the orb until you have searched the rock first. *Return to the zombie camp. *Use the 4 orbs on the furnace. *Return to the altar, and climb down the well. *Dig the mud at (2'). *Cross the ledge at ('3). *If you have 50 thieving, take the short cut at (5') - avoid the bubbles! *If you lack 50 thieving, cross the wooden maze to get to the other side. *Enter the tunnel at ('6). Cold blooded killing *Search the unicorn cage. *Use the railing on the boulder above the unicorn. *Search the cage again. *Pass through the tunnel until you reach 3 knights. *Kill them and take their badges. *Continue forwards, using your plank on the staligmites, until you see a well. *Use the badges and horn on the well. *Open the door. Iban's cavern *Run as south as you can, and take the stairs. *Talk to Niloof the dwarf. *Go upstairs and search the Witch's window (Use the map pictured to find her). *Pick up the Witch's cat (Use the map). *Use the cat on the Witch's door. *Search the chest in her house for a few items. *Talk to Klank the dwarf downstairs. *Take the bucket in the large house. Use it on the barrel in the small room. *Run far east and use the brew on the tomb. Light it to obtain Iban's ashes. *Use the ashes on the doll. *Run to the north east corner, kill Kalrag the spider. *Go upstairs to the half souless area. *Wear Klank's gauntlets and search the cages Iban's dove will be in one of them. *Use the dove on the doll. *Kill the three demons west of the Witch and take their amulets. *Open the chest north of the middle demon. Pour the liquid on the doll. *Kill a Disciple of Iban in the middle of the maze. *Un-equip everything and equip the robes. You don't need planks or rope any more. *Enter Iban's temple and use the doll on the well. *Talk to Koftik at the end of the cave. *Return to King Lathas. *Quest complete! Category:Underground Pass